Tartaros (Six)
(former) Seilah Guild Master |s-class mages= |type= |location=Cube II }} Tartarus (冥府の門, タルタロス, Tarutarosu) was one of the three major Dark Guilds and a member of the , alongside and . Following its crushing defeat at the hands of in X791 the Balam Alliance has fully collapsed and Tarturus was left in ruins. Post X792 the underworld rose again stronger and smarter than before looking to restore their lost reputation. History Not much of their past has been revealed but what is know is that Tartaros is a guild full of demons from the books of Zeref. According to , they may have had one of the in their possession. At some point E.N.D is said to have created the guild and assembled the original members himself. Post X792: A New Era Following its humiliating defeat after the guild war between Fairy tail. The once proud and powerful Tartaros was a remnant of its shadow. Its reputation ruined and trodden over by humans parading around under the banner of fairies. Tartaros was broken, the underworld left in disrepair, however it was not beyond repair. Kraken Bonez a powerful archdemon from another land saw the opportunity to rebuild tartaros in his own image, improve upon it's flaws under his old rival Mard Geer. Restoration was not his only goal, he sought to create a Tartaros far beyond that of the past, stronger, more focused, to truly teach his enemies what Hell meant and looked like. Reputation as their shield and sword, their conviction as their guide to regain lost honor. This new Tartaros would not become blind to revenge or become slave to it, no revenge was not the strength of their goal. It was redemption and with that redemption came a focused and unbridled fury that was to follow and reign down on their enemies. As New King of the Underworld, Kraken knew in order for Tartaros to move in a new direction he had to right the wrongs Mard Geer did in the past. Build it from the ground old and remove the stain of it's former arrogance. There was hell to pay and Kraken came to ensure it was collected Location and Building The Tartaros guild convenes in a large building located in what appears to be a barren wasteland. Standing among the rocky landscape, the building takes the form of a giant, slight ruined, castle. The structure itself is very big in size, containing at least three separate sections all atop one another. The two main bodies of the castle are noticeably squarer in shape and decorated with numerous crenelations, whilst the turrets and roof of the castle are more curved, their balustrade lined with decorative machinations and their spires topped with fancy ornaments. At the gate to the castle stand two large statues. Surrounding the Tartaros headquarters and protruding from the rock are a number of spines, these appearing quite large in size. Whether they are part of the natural landscape or were put there is unknown. This castle was located on a floating island, shaped like, as well as named, . Post X792 their location is largely unknown but have recently taken over Black Vox Prison cube and made it the foundation for the repairs of Cube II, Hell's Core and HQ building. Mush like their old establishment the guild is always on the move making it hard to pinpoint their exact location Goals Operation: Face * Outcome:'Failed The goal of Tartaros was to use a weapon called Face to wipe out all magic from the continent. The reason for their intent to take away Magic from the continent is so that they can gather Curse power in order to revive their Master E.N.D. They would then with their Master return to their creator Zeref. Though most of them are unaware, they wanted to return to Zeref in order to kill him. With the destruction of the guild and the magic weapon Face being destroyed by the dragons operation face was a complete failure. The failure resulted in half of the original Nine Demon Gates being lost, Mard Geer dead and E.N.D's status left unknown. Operation: Restoration *'Outcome: Completed Having been forced to rebuild form Ground Zero after the destruction of the cube Tartaros is in a state of massive reconstruction. Due to the laundry list of repairs needed to be done the guild members left over have broken them down into phases. Their first goal is to gain some new blood to replace the fallen members regaining the strength it has lost. This recruitment process will consist of searching out other Etherious or simply recruiting those who have qualities that fit Nether realm's needs, whether by choice or force. This process will be handled by Seilah personally who has taken over as the interim Guild leader following the loss of Mard Geer and inability to revive Master E.N.D. This new blood will not only give Tartaros more hands on deck for repairs, but also focus rebuilding a stronger, smarter and more focused Nine Demon Gates. These new members will be needed to begin the Resurrection of the Cube and bringing Hell's Core back online. After phase one has successfully been achieved phase two focuses on rebuilding the cube and bringing Hell's Core back online. This in itself is perhaps the hardest and most difficult phase of the plan as raw materials of the previous cube must be gathered in order to rebuild it in the image of the former. Gathering materials will be easy but prove challenging at times as well. With their defeat having been on display their members can be recognized. To ensure their revival program stays hidden the members will have to work in a clandestine fashion to avoid run's in with other guilds and the magic council. Also more Sin Particles will need to be gathered in order to bring Hell's Core back online and ensure the guild's current members survival in the event of a chaotic situation. With Hell's Core online and the remains of a few of their members it may be possible to revive Kyouka, however the others may be a bit of a stretch. Phase 2 because of it's length and time consumption will without a doubt be the longest phase to conclude. This stage of the plan can only be implemented once the first two have been completed. The stage of the plan has yet to be discussed since members have not yet be fully gathered and the cube has not yet been restored. Operation: Harvest *'Outcome': Ongoing The operation consist of locating and confiscating every book, item, or instrument that was created by Zeref and gathering them back into Hades Island. The means by which the books are located are unknown and their reasons for gathering them are even more mysterious. It can be theorized that the members are in a mad scramble to locate the missing book of E.N.D, which has gone missing and has not been seen since the defeat of Fairy Tail. Most members suspect Fairy Tail has taken it but no information of this has been truly concluded. Another item of interest to the demons of Tartaros is the recovery of which is currently in the council's hands. Along with the confiscations of a few unspecified items that belong to Zeref. At its current point the mission has been running smoothly with the members mostly gather the missing items that were lost in the library before, all that remains lullaby. Operation: Devil's Essence Outcome: Success While still in its infant stages the operation pertains to the creation of a generator tasked with gathering ethernano and converting it into Curse power. Its current parameters if used right now would more than likely draw too much attention to the guilds functions would blow what's left of their cover. Currently a more effective and efficient method to convert the energy is being researched within the labs of Hell's Core II. The essence was created an an engine which is powered by living people. Two humans to gather and study the ethernano and magic power within their bodies and two demons/etherious to process the curse power within them and begin the conversion process to study. Creating a viable way to have an infinite supply of curse power in a world of ethernano. This engine is meant for 3 distinct things each of which completing the level as the power it generate grows in quantity and quality. The engine will then begin to pump curse power into the immediate area around the cube processing the ethernano and converting it. While the generator can present an infinite amount of curse power and power the etherious on board it can also be used to take absorb the curse power as well which is used as a on board weapon against invading demons and parties. The machine can also absorb magic of invaders as well. These built in measures were conducted by Kraken himself ensuring should a another brazen raid on the cube be inevitable the boarding party is immediately quelled. It is one of the secret Fail Safe measures of the guild. Operation. S.P.E.E.D An unknown project code named S.P.E.E.D It stands for Sin Particles Engine Essence Drive. Having the success of the Devil's Essence that was installed on the Cube, an idea was crafted to create the process on a grander scale, one that could absorb ethernano from the atmosphere and then convert that into curse power that can be absorbed through the body of Demon that utilize curses. The weapons that is created led to the creation of SPEED. A Nirvana-Class weapon with untold amounts of power, thanks to its connection to the Devil's Essence machine. This machine is their counter strategry considering the failure of FACE, and is the second weapon that Tartaros has crafted in order to regain their reputation. Current Strength Post X792 having undergone heavy and extensive reconstruction. Undergoing severe renovations all the way from the head to the guild members and associates. In the image of the new Underworld King Kraken Bonez he specifically drafted and searched for demons/etherious who he felt fit the role of what he sought to accomplish in earth land. Using the former Underworld King as the standard for the weakest demon he would allow within his guild. Though he allowed the former surviving members to remain among the demon original nine he sought to use the new recruits to add to their ranks, he instilled a intensity upon them to help them overcome the weakness of their previous limitations. Bringing them to the match and slightly surpass the strength of Mard Geer and remain in their positions as Nine Demon gates. Their newly appointed individuals are capable of solo feats that alone gives them the strength of battalions and are forces to be reckoned with.With the new improvements and capabilities added under the reign of Bonez he has given them a new toughness and intensity to their enemies. Current Members Major Battles *Tartaros vs Black Vox *Tartaros vs Nemean Lion *Tartaros vs Magic Council (Neo Arcadia) Trivia *Tartarus (/ˈtɑrtərəs/, tar-tə-rəs; Greek: Τάρταρος Tartaros), in ancient Greek mythology, is the deep abyss that is used as a dungeon of torment and suffering for the wicked and as the prison for the Titans. As far below Hades as the earth is below the heavens, Tartarus is the place where, according to Plato in Gorgias (c. 400 BC), souls were judged after death and where the wicked received divine punishment. Like other primal entities (such as the Earth, Night and Time), Tartarus was also considered to be a primordial force or deity. * Permission was granted by Perchan to use a Canon guild for fanon purposes * The history of Tartaros as per canon was kept as it served as precursor of the events of the Fanon Canon I am setting up in my stories. Starting off directly after their defeat at the hands of fairy tail on down. *Though Shai'nefer Nakano lives among the Hell's Core she is not listed as a member. Category:Dark Guild Category:Canon to Fanon Category:Dark Guilds Category:Millennium Echo Alliance